Saiyans in Earthland
by MassiveMR18
Summary: Our two greatest Super Saiyans were considered to be the best in their universe, but after one fine party they accidentally suck into a portal which leads them to another world called Earth-land that was fill with magic and wizards. In that universe lies a famous guild called Fairy Tail. See how Goku and Vegeta as they join Fairy Tail to fight against a threat of evil.
1. Introduction

**Hello to all anime fans, this is the first story that I ever dreamed of doing about my two favorite animes of all time, Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball. I decided to make one which I think it becomes real and I LOVED anime crossovers. Also, as I continue writing the story I will add more DBZ characters and probably include Nalu relationship too. Anyways without further or due, Let's get it on! **

**Note: I don't own either of the series!**

It has been three years since Earth's greatest heroes battle with the monstrous likes of Majin Buu. Three years for the two Saiyans have banded together into saving the world preventing from destruction and chaos. They have been sparring with each other a couple of times, training under their godly mentors and pushing their absolute limits to consider themselves the strongest warriors in their universe.

Since the day Earth was now at an unusual calm, in times of peace and prosperity would come to all. Until one day however…

**Capsule Corporation : West City**

The Saiyan Prince known as Vegeta was training as he dodged the energy blasts created by the training androids. Jumping forward he quickly turn off the switch, before darting to the next android, deactivating each machine in turn. Walking to the control console Vegeta lowered the gravity console back to the normal setting.

"This is nothing of how a real opponent fight", Vegeta thought to himself as he dried his face. "I am the prince of all Saiyans… the thirst for battle makes my blood run hot, this is worthless." He spat before exiting the gravity room. "Damn it all I need to figure out some other way to satisfy my-"

"Hey Dad!" Vegeta thought is interrupted and turn his head to the response of the noise, smiling at the sight of his only son who was named Trunks. Vegeta still thought about training.

"Trunks, what do you want boy?" he responded, not unkindly.

"Can we go to the park?" the azure boy asked excitedly.

"Sure why not." Vegeta responded nonchalantly.

"Yes!" Trunks responded excitedly, "I'll be right back Mom!"

"If there is any way I can fight against opponents endangering the Earth" Vegeta thought to himself with a grim look, "At least when I used Frieza as my own agenda I was going to travel to other different worlds to fight against evil…"

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled excitedly. Darting into his wife's home he exploded out the door and set off flying over the city leaving his son with a confused look.

"Wait what about the park Dad?" Trunks demanded his father, who has already too far gone to hear. "Arghh! He always does this!"

**MEANWHILE**

Vegeta flew over miles of open land, leaving a streak of white ki behind him with a grim look on his face. After a few minutes the Saiyan Prince reached his destination. The small mountain home of his friend and rival.

"Kakarot! Hey Kakarot come outside now!" He yelled, waiting for his counterpart to come out. A few seconds later his rival emerged. He was wearing his trademark orange karate gi uniform with his signature spiky black hair. This is Son Goku another Super Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. "Took your damn time Kakarot." he said, smirking at his old rival.

"Keep it down Vegeta!" Goku responded with a signature grin, running his hand through his jet black hair. "Chichi is sleeping, you don't want to wake her up, trust me." Goku warned. For a half second crossed over his rival's face, disappearing just as quickly.

"Humph, I'm surprised she can sleep at all with that little brat of yours running around." Vegeta responded smirking, his voice notably lower.

Goku lets out a hearty laugh, scratching the back of his head, "Gohan and Videl went to an amusement park and Chichi let them take Goten."

"Hah Hah Hah, I'm sure Videl was thrilled about that…" Vegeta responded, causing both of them to laugh. "Anyway… I didn't exactly come all this way for a small talk Kakarot. I was thinking of discovering a way for us to find opponents without endangering Earth!" He continued excitedly.

"Wha?! Really? How!?" Goku asked with a hungry look, the mere thought of finding new opponents exiting Goku.

"That's simple. We ask Shenron."  
"But… I don't think Shenron is capable of any fighting… I mean Piccolo's father killed him once…"

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU MORON!" Vegeta roared, before remembering keeping his voice down to make sure he doesn't wake up Chichi and clasping his mouth. "Listen idiot… I spent years under Frieza jumping planet to planet fighting all sorts of opponents. We ask Shenron to open a portal for us to another world with powerful, but evil opponents. That way we can fight, and doing this without endangering Earth but still be helping these planets, I'm talking about fighting against unknown opponents but they are using some source of magical abilities Kakarot. " Vegeta explained through the gap of his fingers watching Goku's house for any sign of movement.

"That's a great idea Vegeta!" Goku said excitedly, holding his fists up in glee.

"Humph, indeed like you ever agreed to something like this Kakarot." Vegeta smirked at his rival.

"Of course! I always take the answer yes when it includes fighting against strong opponents we never face before, but it will take a month for us to gathered the Dragon Balls so here's the plan. Let's meet back here and gather up all of our family and friends so that they can see us take off to another world." Goku explained and Vegeta agreed to Goku's idea.

"Yeah, a month sounds good enough! Let's do that but in the meantime, I'll still be doing some more training." Vegeta exclaimed, and took off back to the Capsule Corporation.

"I suppose I should begin look for the Dragon Balls now…" Goku responded, and flew off into searching for them.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

The Son Family gathered around the seven Dragon Balls, joined by Gohan's girlfriend, Videl. The orbs glowing from the close proximity to one another. Vegeta wasn't there with them yet.

"I wonder what Vegeta taking so long to get here." Goku said, looking towards the sky.

"Why can't I go with Dad?!" Goten whined for couple of time, looking up at his mom.

"Because sweety, Vegeta and your father doesn't need to be bothered by you." Chichi responded in a motherly tone.

"I bet if Trunks come along then I'll go along with him!" Goten complained with widened eyes.

"Fine. If Bulma lets Trunks go, then I'll let you go as well." Chichi responded with a sly smile.

A few minutes later a streak of white ki appeared in the distance, marking the arrival of the Saiyan prince. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled out, waving his friend down. Vegeta landed a short distance away with a grumpy face darken his features.

"Sorry I'm late… me and Bulma had a little chit-chat with our son Trunks to come along." Vegeta spat out grumpily.

"So is Trunks going or not?!" Goten said excitedly, hoping that he and him come along.

" The answer is no." Vegeta responded simply, causing Goten to look down, frowny.

"So this means…"

"You're staying right here young man!" Chichi finished her son's sentence with a sly smirk.

"Let's do it Kakarot!" Vegeta scowled looking over to Goku.

"Alright!" Goku said excitedly, "Hey Goten, since you can't come, how would you like to summon Shenron for us?!"

"Really?!" Goten asked with shining eyes, his disappointment disappeared suddenly. "Come on out Shenron!" The young Saiyan shouted at the seven glowing orbs.  
"Goten, it doesn't work like that, you have to ask Shenron politely and-" Gohan told his younger brother as his words were cut off by the pillar of light rising up into the sky. The pillar took the form of a Japanese style dragon, turning into a gold light of green scaly beast. This Genie Eternal Dragon was named Shenron.

**"I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak your wish and it will be granted! You are permitted too!"**

"Uhm Shenron, is it possible for you to create a portal to a distant world with strong opponents for us to fight?" Goku asked the dragon as the others looked up in awe.

**"A portal to a distant world? That wish is well within my power to grant! Only give me a moment to find a suitable world…"**

The dragon glowed red for a moment as he searched, leaving Goku to smile at the great dragon. "Alright! Thank you Shenron!" A few moments passed before the doorway appeared in Goku's yard. A medieval style archway filled with a swirling purple mist.

**"Your wish has been granted!" But be warned, I was only able to make the one portal way! Once you have entered the portal there is no returning back to your own world."**

"One way?!" Goku asked crestfallen "But how are we supposed to get back here?"

"Can't you teleport Dad?" Gohan asked, cocking an eyebrow at his father.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said, crossing his head and laughing out loud.

"Idiot." Vegeta growled lowly.

**"Do you have a second wish? If so make it now…"**

Everyone's attention turned to the giant dragon.

"Any ideas" Gohan chimed in questioningly.  
"We could wish for money, that would be nice…" Chichi responded half-heartedly.

**"While that wish is well within my power to grant I cannot simply create something like that. It's has to be taken from someone else."**

"Augh drats." Chichi frowning up at the dragon.

"Well in that case that's all we can wish for Shenron. Thanks!" Goku yelled out before anyone else could say anything.

**"Very well then I shall take my leave. Farewell!"**

Shenron denigrated back into the pillar of light as the seven Dragon Balls floated upward before shooting off in seven different directions. Goku turns to Vegeta with a smirk. "You ready for this?!"

"Yeah." Vegeta responds with a smirk. Soon after the wish, another voice has been heard.

"Well it looks to me you're going anywhere to a trip." Beerus the God of Destruction responded and Whis one of the 12 angelic attendants and Beerus's mentor was there to see Goku and Vegeta take off to another world.

"Lord Beerus and Whis?!" Goku and Vegeta responded with widen eyes.

"Oh that's right, we were wondering to see if you two have any means to traveling somewhere to a distant world." Beerus responded as he smirked.

"Are you here just to see us take off?" Goku asked Beerus and Whis.

"Why yes of course, I am curious to see if the two of you have finally sought your ways of becoming the strongest warriors of the universe." Whis responded, intrugied.

"That is what we are doing right now Whis. We asked Shenron to open a portal for us to fight against oppenents that possess natural magic abilities. You know, like if our actual opponents are sentially wizards." Goku explained to Beerus and Whis.

"Oh, I see what you mean..." Whis replied back. "Well good luck fighting against your opponents of 'wizards', I assume."

"Yes, and don't you two ever die on me! I mean it..." Beerus demanded to both Goku and Vegeta.

"Yes Lord Beerus!" Goku and Vegeta shouted and bow their heads to the God of Destruction.

"Anyways, welp time to go!" Goku ran and jump towards the portal and disappeared.

"Wait up Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled and chase after into the portal. Leaving Beerus, Whis, Goku's and Vegeta's family behind.

"You think fighting against some sort of wizards would be a good plan of intending to get stronger Whis?" Beerus asked his mentor.

"Well that highly depends on their circumstances." Whis said.

**Unknown  
**

The two Saiyans stand side by side in the meadow after they reappeared from the portal. They stare in the distance far and wide sensing anything energies. "Do you feel that Vegeta?"

"Yeah… there's a lot of average power levels not too far to the south from here. Vegeta responded, "they don't seem hostile though we can still wipe them out just for fun seeing how that looks heh heh." Vegeta finished with a sly smirk.

"Vegeta…" Goku said, warning Vegeta and giving his old rival a deadpan stare.

"I know Kakarot, it was just a jest. I'm not taking it literally."

"Okay if you say so…" Goku continued, taking off into the air and flying all towards south. Vegeta following Goku soon after. The two of them speed up streaking across the sky leaving a trail of white KI behind them. Soon after that the two Saiyans land outside of the town overlooking a large lake.

"This must be the place…" Vegeta said, "The powers we were sensing are down in the city somewhere."

"Yeah… I wonder why there are so many energies gathered here in the first place. Goku said as he thought hard placing his hand under his chin.

"Well I don't care about that either way Kakarot, Let's see if we can find any strong energies." Vegeta responded. They walk into the town and soon after. They saw a sign that said, "Magnolia."

**Annnnnnd that it for my first chapter. I'm still writing the introduction and I'll finish the next part. If you enjoyed it, please leave it a follow/favorite and also leave a comment below! Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Peace!**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Yo I'm back for some more writing and here's the second chapter of the story as promised. I have been busy in school and doing my homework and all but I'll keep doing my stories as always! Some of you guys may wonder why does this story look familiar, Well I'm not literally trying to copy or write down the same line from another person's writing. I want it to look the right story way I wanted to be. I don't want people posting attack comments or anything like that. It just how it is. ****Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it! I just really really want to have everyone to enjoy it like down to my deepest, most wonderful writing.  
**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima **

**Dragon Ball franchise is owned by Akira Toriyama**

**I don't own either of the series!**

Goku and Vegeta were walking through the town searching for any kind of particular energy. Goku put his both hands at the back of his head feeling all bored while Vegeta's nose was slightly tilt upturned. "Wow, this town seem to be pretty busy alright." Goku said as he and Vegeta were looking all around the place. "Indeed it is, Kakarot." Vegeta replied. A few minutes later they heard a growling sound and it just so happen to come from Goku's stomach.

"Man I'm feeling kinda hungry!" Goku responded and another growling sound came from Vegeta's stomach as well. His arms were crossed and turn away

"I guess this calls for a some meal, let's see we find something to dig ourselves into." Vegeta responded and Goku nodded to his idea. Soon after a few seconds, they stopped by a marketing place where they can sniff hungrily for some tasty meat.

"This meat is my one of the kind now, doesn't it?" The man in charge of the stall and asked Goku. Goku was desperate for food since he hasn't been eating all day.

"Oh yeah! This is just what I needed!" Goku responded cheerily.

"Whoa, you sure are a desperate one there sonny." The man said in surprised of Goku's hungrily expression for food. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped him with an annoying scowl.

"Hey Kakarot, don't you realize we forgot to bring money with us!"

"What?!" The stall meat manager asked enraged. "You have no money, you get no meat! That is simple as that! Now scram!"

"Hey sir, I think you need to understand something about us, we're not from around here and-"

"I don't care what you say and I don't want to hear any excuses! Now bug off you two!" The short man ordered the twSaiyans.

"But sir-"

"I SAY LEAVE! NOW!"

"Okay sir!" Goku said, sighing in defeat, turned from the stall and complained, "That's just great, now how are we gonna eat if we don't have any money!" He dwelled, continuing their march down on the streets and Goku returned both of his hands at the back of his head.

"Auagh, what do I know about making money?!" Vegeta shouted and glared at his old rival.

"That's easy for you say! You married to the richest woman on Earth and you hardly brought any cash with you!" Goku complained as they passed through a dining place and a large church. They even saw a magnificent structure peaked by two spires.

"Well maybe this world is obviously so much different from ours, because they don't use the money like we have and that's simple for you to know you dumbass! It's like we come from a different timeline." Vegeta shot back at Goku.

"Oh yeah! Let's...let's just stop talking about cash and focus on about what were doing here okay?" Goku suggested to Vegeta and nodded. "So anyways, do you feel like we're getting closer to the place where that great power is coming from?"

"Yes Kakarot, and it feels like that power is coming from directly in front of us heh heh. This ought to much interesting than I thought." Vegeta observed with a smirk. "They're not nearly strong as us...or any of the others for that matter, but compared to normal humans... they're somehow different for what I think." Vegeta continues on, letting a suggestion in the air to know what these normal people are.

"Yeah that's true, there's no doubt about it." Goku replied as the two began to cross a bridge over a canal. In the distance a pagoda building took shape. There was a sign over the door but from the distance neither the Saiyans could read what it said.

The two walked silently for a few minutes. Vegeta was looking straight ahead while Goku had little curosity of looking around the town. Finally they reached the strange building with a trademark symbol. The sign above the door was proudly presenting "_Fairy Tail_" but in a oddly writing script.

"Fairy Tail, huh? what do you think that means?" Goku asked Vegeta about the place.

"Humph, no idea." Vegeta replied, "I didn't even know fairies have tails just like us Saiyans. I assume they're some sort of creatures being with magical powers but they're also fairy monkeys."

"I don't think they're like that Vegeta... maybe it has some deeper meaning like living together as a family!" Goku said with a smile look and they soon open the door. Inside the guild hall, everyone was all silence for a moment as the guild turned to look at the new comers.

"Who are those guys?" A man with a blue hair asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen either of those guys but the shorter guy's hair looks stupid." A beautiful young brunette wearing a blue bikini top chimed in.

Random mutters filled the air as every single member in the guild took their measure of the two Saiyans. Goku standing in the doorway was showing off with a nervous smile and scratching the back of his hair while Vegeta scowled. "Oh hello there!" a voice chimed up. Goku and Vegeta both turning to the sound of the voice. In front of the two there stood a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a red dress along with her buxom form that contain within a pink dress. Her long white hair tumbling down past her shoulders. "My name is Mirajane Strauss but you can called me Mira."

"Oh... uhm, It's nice to meet you Mira. Goku smiled at the white haired woman. My name is Goku and this is Vegeta." He continued, pointing to his friend and rival, who scowled at his companion.

"Hey don't mind him, he looks scary when he's like that!" Goku responded to Mirajane and they both laugh which made Vegeta face all red.

"Shut up Kakarot! I'm not that scary!" He roared at Goku.

"Sure you are..." Goku continued on about Vegeta's face.

"Anyways, what brings you two here in Fairy Tail of Fiore?" Mira asks cheerfully

"We sense there was a lot of strong energy coming from this place so we decide to investigate." Goku responded while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sensed?" Mira asked intrigued.

"Of course. We can sense energy and power levels." Vegeta explained to Mira.

"Oh wow!" Mira exclaimed, "You two must be powerful wizards!"

"Wizards?" Goku asked with a confused look. He was scratching the back of his hair, "Heh heh heh sorry we're not exactly wizards, we're martial artists..." he explained, "Our powers are more something like well..." Goku rose his left hand and summon a yellow orb appearing over his palm towards an empty table sitting close by to the entrance door. The orb has collide into the table and exploded. The pieces from the table was scattered across the guild hall.

All the guild members stared at Goku and Vegeta with widen eyes. Some were a little terrified of what they saw. Goku then smile at Mirajane. "Oh my!" Mira exclaimed. "I'll have to bring another table out from the back. Everyone in the guild, including Vegeta, sweat-dropped.

"Holy crap, what kind of power was that?" a woman in bikini exclaimed whist standing.

"I don't know, but it didn't feel like any magic at all." The blue haired man responded with widen eyes.

Mirajane looked over both Vegeta and Goku. "Hey, sorry about blowing up the table Mira." Goku apologized to Mira about the accident after he demonstrated his powers. "Please don't worry about it. We had our couple of tables broken." Mira responded, and Goku no longer feels any shame. "Hey Mira, is there someone who is actually the master of this guild that we can speak to eventually?" Goku asked, intruguied.

"Why yes of course, but our master is gone for a meeting. He'll be back in a moment. So while I'm in charge of the guild, I hear by invite the two of you to join Fairy Tail!"

Vegeta suddenly step back after hearing Mira's exclamation. Vegeta scowling "Why should we join you?"

"Vegeta, let's hear about this okay? There might be a chance for us to fight against evil." Goku whispered to Vegeta.

"Tch, alright fine! Tell us about joining your guild." Vegeta responded.

"Well," Mira responds, not so deterred at Vegeta's intimidating scowl. "As a member of the guild, you get access to the guild hall. We have a large library to learn about mysteries and magic, game rooms to enjoy fun times with friends, and a fully stock bar and kitchen!" At that when Mira mention the kitchen, Goku began salivating hungrily. "You'll also get access to the guild's job request. Mira explained, smiling at Goku's hungry expression.

"What is a 'Job Request'?" Vegeta asked, a little more kindly.

"You're not from around Fiore, are you?" Mira asked the two Saiyans.

"Well not exactly, we're from... somewhere far away." Goku explained, while scratching his back hair.

"Oh! Well here in Fiore, we have a system for the magical guilds." Mira explained. When people started to have problems, they send out job requests to different guilds of Fiore. Taking one of these requests will decipher of fighting monsters."

_"Fighting monsters huh?"_ Vegeta thought and eventually smile with confidence. _"__Wow, usually I thought Vegeta was always scowling about his Saiyan pride but hearing from someone who is talking about fighting monsters that really sweeten up a challenge for him." _Goku thought as he looks at his Vegeta's grinned face. Mira also thought the same thing of Goku's.

"How strong are these monsters?" Vegeta asked, intrigued.

"Well that depends, Fairy Tail is the largest and most fame guild throughout Fiore, we get the best request payment in the Kingdom."

Goku was smiling at the white hair girl. Out of all the excitement of Goku has felt throughout his life, this was the greatest moment ever for him to shaken him up. The same goes for Vegeta who seeks even greater power and becoming the best Saiyan warrior in his world.

"Then it's decided Mira!" Goku responded with a smile look. "Yes, I would be happily to join your guild to help out the innocent people's problems."

Vegeta smirked, placing his hand on his hip. "Well if Kakarot is going to go hogging all the fun business of joining the guild, then I might as well join too!"

"That's good to hear from the two of you." Mira placing her hands together. "Now, if you don't mind please follow me and I will get you both your guild marks." Goku and Vegeta then followed Mirajane at the back of the small room.

The guild were talking out burst about their newest members, "Just how strong are those guys?" one member asked. "Tell me about it, I mean you saw of that guy's power of shooting out a little yellow orb and cause a explosion throughout the guild hall right? another exclaimed. "Yeah, whoever they are, I say they're mostly spectacular."

Goku, Vegeta and Mira were in the small room. "Where would do you want your guild marks and what color would do you like?" Mira asked, holding a magic stamp.

Goku thought for a few moments, placing his hand under chin. He then decide and said, "Ah I know! Goku exclaimed as he pulled down his Orange Karate GI top and his blue undershirt. "Orange, right here on my back shoulder please."

"Ok!" Mira replied happily as she press the magical stamp onto the spot where Goku wanted his guild mark on. Pulling it away left the Fairy Tail orange mark on the back shoulder of Goku's. She now turned to Vegeta, "Now it's your turn!" She exclaims happily.

"Blue. On my left arm." Vegeta stated, pulling his left sleeve.

Mirajane smiled at the Saiyan Prince. "Hey Mira, I got one more question to ask if you don't mind answering." Goku asked, intrigued.

"Huh? Oh why sure, go ahead ask away!" Mira exclaimed. "Out of all the members in the guild, who is the strongest member in the guild that we should team up with while we're out doing some job request?" Goku wondered as deep down below his heart was fill with determination, courage, and confidence. He and Vegeta fighting alongside with the best of the best are the absolute hope of the world they lived in.

"Well... I say Natsu, Gray, and Erza are the strongest ones we have in our guild. Why is that?" Mira wondered, she thought with little curiosity.

"Because the thing is... I want to become the strongest warrior there is on the world." Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he is listening to his rival's speech. "I want to become the greatest of all and protect those who are in needed of help and the ones crying out for peace. And that is... when I think of Fairy Tail, people say that it's one of the most best guild out there and they're the kind of people that you can count on and they're doing whatever they can by lending those in hand. The blood in my veins, the pain I feel for losing the ones I love, I decided to fight for those who tried their best. The ones who are yearn to avenge those who had died and I'm the only one who can carry on their legacy. The respect of family and togetherness, of always being there for one another. That's why, that's why I decided to join the guild, to prove myself of what I'm capable of. To fighting alongside the team from Fairy Tail." Goku said quietly in his tone voice.

Mirajane was all out of surprised in his Goku's honest of words. Her tears were a little out from her eyes. "Wow, that is very quite a speech I've ever heard from you Goku. That's the kind of answer I like to hear from you." Mira said, smiley at him.

"_Humph, It just like what I exactly told you back on Planet Namek, Kakarot." _Vegeta thought in his mind remembering the time back on Namek.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm done for."_ Goku said as he was all exhausted fighting against his arch-enemy Frieza. _  
_

_"Kakarot! How dare you give up?! You're a Saiyan warrior! Take some pride in your heritage." _Vegeta responded to Goku in his mind.

"I... I am not a Saiyan like you...!"

"_Please, stop trying to convince yourself! You personify our race!_

"Just stop! None of that matters now anyway... even together we-!" Goku gasped he realize something in his own vision. "Vegeta! Where...?!" He sees his rival through his mind. Vegeta was all naked but his tail contacted with him.

_"The blood in your veins, that perfect instinct for battle, there's no denying what you are. Reach down deep, feel the pain of those of us who failed. Your brethren were all decimated, your home world lost! Does it not enrage you stand before the man responsible for driving us to extinction? My father, your father; both gone." _The next image shows Vegeta as a child.

"_Dead. Killed by him. Lord Frieza! You are the last of our kind Kakarot. Everything we were survives now only in you._" The next was back to grown Vegeta.

"_And he won't rest until every trace of that is vanished, because he's haunted every day and night by a single overriding fear._" The Great Ape Vegeta is now speaking.

"_That the legendary Super Saiyan will rise up from the ashes and obliterate him!_" Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Goku's father Bardock are now appearing in his mind.

"_I dreamt... I yearned to be the one to avenge us. Yet he batted and broke me just as he did the others. You cannot know torment I've died in._" Lastly, it was only Vegeta that speaken his last words. _"Unless you're the one to finish this. We'll be lost, lost forever in the memory of time."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Vegeta smirked at his old rival and Mirajane, "Yes, I used to think the same thing too Kakarot. I'm also meant to fight for others with all our heart and soul." Vegeta stated his words. Mirajane was also smiling at Vegeta that he also cared about protecting the ones he cared most for his life.

Goku was looking at Mira as her smile was looking a bit faltered. "Hey, is there something wrong Mira?" Goku asked, he placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Oh, it's nothing Goku! Really!" Mira said, she didn't want to tell Goku and Vegeta about her secrets. She's feels safer when she doesn't tell.

"Anyways, with reasoning that asides, I want you two to meet with the rest of the guild. I'm sure some of our guild members will get along with you very well."

Goku laughed a bit, placing his both hands back around his head. "Good to hear! but while you're at it, can you cook up something for us? I haven't had eaten anything all day since we got here." he asked.

"Sure, I'll cook you up something right away!" Mirajane smiled as she opened the door.

"Now, normally these people have no intentions about our Saiyan apptite." Vegeta grinned as he left the small room with Goku.

**Annnnnnnd that's it for chapter 2! Just to let you know, someone left their comments down below saying, "Hey you let Goku pair up with someone in Fairy Tail, but not Vegeta. Vegeta is will satisfy with Bulma, Trunks, and his daughter Bulla." Well I'm going to make that happen so leave in the comments down and suggest which person does Goku want to pair up with. Until then, I'll see you guys in the third chapter. Adios!**


	3. Meet the fairies

Hey** y'all, Here's another third chapter of DBZ & Fairy Tail! I've been a bit lazy of doing all the writing because you know, chores and playing video games, but that doesn't mean I'll stop doing what I like to enjoy. Someone left a comment saying that Goku should pair up with Lucy. Well... Lucy is a teenager and Goku is an adult so no, not the kind of character I was thinking about. I'll see if there someone else I could pair up with but in the meantime... enjoy the third chapter. **

**Note: I will include Goku and Vegeta's transformations throughout the whole franchise.**

A few days later after joining the Fairy Tail guild, Goku and Vegeta were introduced themselves to the other members and things went out pretty well for the two fellow Saiyans. Goku was so liking the guild while Vegeta enjoys taking out monsters at a job request. The next afternoon, Goku and Vegeta were outside sparring with each other into getting stronger of course. 5 of the guild members were watching as they were surprised by their movements, speed, and their reflexes.

"Oh wow, those guys are steadfast and strong." Macao responded, widen eyes by their abilities.

"Yeah no joke, but it looks to me that Mira's the one who actually noticed about their incredible powers. Wakuba said, placing his hand under his chin.

"And here I thought I be sicken with them. But they're really quite something alright." Cana smirked at the Saiyans, drinking a barrel of beer.

"I gotta hand it to them, they're so manly." Elfman said excitedly, with two of his thumbs up.

"I must agree, Elfman." Mira said smiley, exclaimed.

Goku and Vegeta stopped as they looked at their guild members wondering how long have they been standing there.

"Hey guys, how long were you standing there?" Goku asked, a bit of sweat-dropped.

"Oh, about 10 minutes ago." Wakuba replied to Goku.

"We thought you guys must be training together so we watched." Macao responded, intrigued.

"We were amazed by your movements and speed. You guys sure know how to think fast." Cana complimented the two Saiyans.

"Yup, that's some real manly power!" Elfman shouted, which may Goku and Vegeta

"Oh ha ha ha ha, thanks I guess…" Goku responded smiley.

"Hmph, manly power huh?" Vegeta said, he laugh a bit.

"Why don't we go back to the guild hall? The food is about to be ready." Mira smiled at the group.

"Ah yeah! All this training is starting to get me hungry." Goku respond as he was desperate for food.

_**Inside the Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the stool chair waiting for their meal. "I gotta said Vegeta, joining this guild was a pretty smart move for us don't you think?!" Goku asked in anticipating mood to his old rival and friend. "Hmph, I must say yes, I'm proud that Shenron was able to find a specific world like this." Vegeta smirked and laughed a bit.

"Here's your meal Goku! And also yours too Vegeta." Mira said happily as she was passing down seven plates to Goku and Vegeta.

"Alright, thank you Mira!" Goku said reliefly, he was in the mood for food. Their plates includes steaks, meat sticks, chicken legs, rice, sausage, sushi, and salad. Goku started stuffing food into his mouth by grabbing the steak and sausage and then the rice. Vegeta was eating the chicken legs, sushi, and the salad. The guild members were watching the two Saiyans that they were eating so much they're been ar

"Geez, talk about a huge appetite." Cana said, with her staring eyes at the Saiyans and intrigued. "I know right, I never imagined that some guys like them would eventually eat up a lot more food than anyone else in the guild." Another member sneered, about their eating habits. A few moments later another voice has been heard at the door.

"We're back!" A young man with pink hair exclaimed. Standing beside him was a curvaceous teenage girl with blonde hair and another young man with black jet hair. Flowing over to the young man's shoulders was a small blue cat. Goku finished the last of his steak and look at the three new comers. The two guys appears to be strong. The blonde girl doesn't appear to be very bright at all. She looked a little weak but Goku knows well to not judge some people's appearance. He never knows what kind of power the blonde girl can pull off. Vegeta narrowed at them and thought the two boys were somehow weak but not as weak as the girl who's with them.

"Hey Natsu, how'd the mission go?" Mira asked the pink haired guy.

"It was awesome and not too bad." The pinkette said in a excitement.

"I say it was awful." The blonde girl interjected. She continued about some guy who didn't know a thing about real beauty and had all the awful maids under his command. "There's no way I'm going another mission like that again." She said hopefully.

"Is that really a problem for you?" The jet black hair guy asked the girl. "I mean, that's never been a problem for me."

"Yes, obviously." she stated her comment.

The two boys then took notice at Goku and Vegeta. Goku was laughing out loud while hearing about the entire exchange and Vegeta was still scowled and shut his eyes thinking that it wasn't joke at all.

The pink haired man walk over to the two Saiyans. "Hey, who're you two?" The pinkette asked Goku.

"Oh hi! My name is Goku and this is Vegeta, who're you?" Goku said with a raised hand greet and asked the young man.

The pinkette smiled with a teethe grin. "My name's Natsu Dragneel and this Ice Pervert over here is Gray." He pointed at the guy who is naked.

"Did you just called me a 'Ice Pervert' Dragon Boy?!" The other guy Gray snarled, pressing his forehead against Natsu's

"Yeah I called out that so what you got a problem with that or something?" Natsu snarled back at Gray.

"Yeah, I didn't want to get stalked out by some idiot like you." Gray said in an aggressive voice.

"Man that's cold." Natsu said while stepping back a few steps.

Goku laughed at the two boys and noticed that they were talking each other back like if they were rivals.

"Hey Vegeta, you and I used to talking each other back like those two right?" Goku whispered to Vegeta. "Hmph, can say I remember of you always being a clown and I becoming a true warrior." Vegeta said while narrowing to Goku.

The blonde girl was now sitting next to Goku moaning as she draped herself over the bar. Goku was looking at the girl if she was feeling a little pale right now. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Goku asked the girl, placing his hand at the back of one of her shoulders. The girl quickly stand up and backing a few steps away from Goku. Goku frowned slightly and pulled his hands away. _"What's up with her?" _Goku thought in his mind.

"Oh sorry about that, I was feeling a bit nervous that's all. The other guys are strange and weird." She said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry about it. One of my friends was really weird." Goku explained and laughed about it.

"Ha!" I doubt that!" She exclaimed happily. "anyways friends aside... who are you?" She asked Goku with a smile.

"My name's Goku and you are?"

"My name's Lucy and it's a pleasure to meet you." She replied in a friendly manner. She then looked at Vegeta and hasn't qutie caught his name and he was sitting next to Goku and watching Natsu and Gray butting heads with each other.

"Excuse me, I haven't quite heard about your name." Lucy speaking to the Saiyan Prince.

"It's Vegeta alright Blondie." The Saiyan Prince answer back to Lucy.

"Vegeta huh?" She thought precisely about the name. "So um.. where are guys from? I never seen you guys before so that means you two are new to the guild right?" Lucy asked nicely to the two Saiyans.

"Why yeah, we came somewhere far far away..." Goku clarified and thought something up to avoid telling the truth of where he and Vegeta came from and who they are. "and we join the guild about a few days ago and so far, I'm starting to like it." Goku said happily with a smile to Lucy.

"Yes, I'm started to getting a hang of taking some requests too." Vegeta added in with a smirk.

"Oh really? That's good to hear from you." Lucy replied to Goku and Vegeta.

"Aye, I said Fairy Tail is the best guild!" The blue cat said in a exciting voice.

"A talking cat huh? How amusing. " Vegeta said as he heard stranger animals talk.

"I've seen a talking cat before." Goku exclaimed as he has met a talking cat like Puar and Korin. Happy wasn't the first talking cat that Goku and Vegeta met

"I'm Happy and we are glad for the both of you to join Fairy Tail." He said cheerily to both the Saiyans.

"Yeah, no problem." Goku replied with a smile.

"Hey Natsu, there's something I want to ask you!" Goku called out to Natsu across the guild.

Natsu suddenly stopped fighting with Gray and walk over to them.

"Yeah what is it?" Natsu asked, turning to Goku.

"Who is the strongest member here in Fairy Tail?" Goku asked with a bit of curiosity.

"You're looking at him right here!" Natsu grinned, with his thumb pointed at himself.

"Really.. because I've been wanting to fight against someone with amazing potential like you." Goku said of which shook Natsu with some excitement for a fight.

"Well yeah and I've gotta say that you're pretty strong too. I can feel it inside of you." Natsu said with a grinned smile to the Saiyan.

"Ha ha ha! Guess we're both fired up for seeing who the strongest huh? What do you say we spar sometimes?" Goku replied back to Natsu.

"Ah ha yeah, I'm always down to fight you anytime any day!" Natsu stated with a content smile on his face.

Lucy, Vegeta, Gray, and Happy were looking at the two of how hyped they can be when they're looking forward to an intense battle.

"Are they actually-?" Lucy said quietly but then Vegeta interrupted her. "Agree on what they discuss about? Yes. I must say that Pinky and Kakarot must have a lot in common on their thirst for battle." Vegeta abruptly stated. "Yeah right, that hothead is always a stubborn one of course." Gray added in.

"Aye, I agree." Happy chimed also.

"By the way, what kind of magic power do you and Goku possess?" Lucy asked the Saiyan Prince.

"Magic? Well..." Vegeta said with a confusing face. He quickly called his rival over.

"Hey Kakarot?!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have a moment to talk?"

"Uh, yeah of course." Goku said with a blank expression. Vegeta then told the other four to give him and Goku a private talk.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about Vegeta?" Goku asked by whispering to Vegeta so that the four fairies wouldn't hear them.

"The blonde girl asked me of what kind of magic power do we possess? Shall we considered telling them the truth about our races." Vegeta asked with a bit of grief.

"I guess so. I mean we can't keep our secrets hidden forever know can we? It's about time for we tell about ourselves and that we came from another world." Goku said in frowned face.

They were now done discussing about their private talk. Goku and Vegeta were now face to telling the four fairies about their appearances, their power, and their world.

"Hey guys, There is something that we need to tell you about." Goku told to Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy as he was still feeling with a little grief inside of him and Vegeta.

"Yeah what is it?" Lucy asked with a curious manner.

"It's something of a truth about us of what we are, where we came from, and the powers we possess and we can't be hiding the truth from you guys." Goku explained in a serious expression.

"Truth? What kind of truth are you talking about? Are you saying you're not from around here?" Natsu asked with so much curiosity.

"Yes, we came from a different world." Vegeta stated with Goku's comment.

"You're not wizards at all?" Happy asked.

"No, we're something else that you guys never heard about." Vegeta replied.

"Then if you're not wizards, what exactly are you guys?" Gray asked as well.

"We're are from a race of inhuman species called Saiyans." Vegeta said in a serious expression.

"Saiyans?" Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy echoed, intrigued.

**Annnnnnnnnnd that is it for chapter 3! Man, I had been a little lazy on my work. I was too focused on school and everything. By the way, I will still keep on the pace of my latest story writing. So leave down the comments and let me know who is your favorite character of all time from Dragon Ball or Fairy Tail? Until then, peace!**


End file.
